The use of oligonucleotides and oligonucleotide analogs as therapeutic agents, based on specific binding to target nucleic acid sequences or to proteins, has been extensively researched. Structurally modified oligonucleotide analogs have been designed which lack the nuclease susceptibility of natural (phosphodiester-linked) oligonucleotides and which, in some cases, exhibit other beneficial properties such as enhanced binding to targets or enhanced specificity of binding. One such class of oligonucleotide analog is the N3′→P5′ phosphorodiamidate-linked oligonucleotide (Gryaznov and Chen, 1994; Chen et al., 1994). These compounds are nuclease resistant, form stable duplexes with complementary RNA and duplex DNA targets, and have demonstrated significant sequence-specific antisense activity both in vitro and in vivo (Gryaznov et al., 1995; Escude et al., 1996; Gryaznov et al., 1996; Giovannangeli et al., 1997; Skorski et al., 1997). The related N3′→P5′ thiophosphoramidate oligonucleotides retain the high RNA binding affinity of N3′→P5′ phosphoramidates and also exhibit improved acid stability (Pongracz and Gryaznov, 1999; Gryaznov et al, 2001). Certain N3′→P5′ thiophosphoramidate oligonucleotides have shown therapeutically promising telomerase inhibiting activity (Gryaznov et al., 2003; Asai et al., 2003; Wang et al., 2004).
Stepwise, sequence-controlled preparation of N3′→P5′ phosphoramidate or thiophosphoramidate oligonucleotides employs 3′-amino nucleoside monomers in which the 3′-amino group is protected during addition, then deprotected for addition of a further monomer to the growing oligonucleotide chain (see e.g. Gryaznov and Chen, 1994; Pongracz and Gryaznov, 1999). Because the groups on the nucleoside bases which are typically protected during synthesis are primary amino groups, the need for protection of the 3′-amino group in the presence of these groups has complicated the preparation of these monomers. Existing procedures (see e.g. Nelson et al., 1997) entail multiple steps of protection and generally involve conversion of a 3′-hydroxyl to a 3′-azido (—N3) group, which is later reduced to the 3′-amine. These procedures are time consuming, expensive, and result in low overall yields of the monomers. Accordingly, improving the efficiency of these syntheses is desired, and will facilitate the preparation of N3′→P5′ phosphoramidate or thiophosphoramidate oligonucleotides.